


Halo

by Sinticide



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), BL, Bottom Sherlock, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Double Date, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), John!lock, Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Smut, Time Travel, Top John Watson, go au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinticide/pseuds/Sinticide
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy a night in at the bookshop when they get an unexpected visitor... Sherlock won't be the only one.****Or when Sherlock Crowley - Phale finds himself in the past, seeking out his birth parents to make sure he was never put up for adoption.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sherlock/John - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated!

Rain battered against the fogged windows of the bookshop like stray bullets. It’s been a few years since it’s rained this badly in the small town of Soho, but it wasn’t unnecessary unwelcome by the angel and demon that occupied the small confines of the back room of the shop. Staying in that night was all part of their plan all along. Aziraphale had closed the doors hours ago and flipped the small sign on the door to ‘closed.’ Staying in and keeping each other warm with their body heat by cuddling next to each other. Crowley was currently laying his head against the angel’s soft hip as he silently read by the light of the fire that was lit in the ingle, thick fingers tangle in thin red locks as he reads, subconsciously humming a little tune he’s heard decades ago. 

Even though he could remember the tune, the words were long forgotten. It was safe to say that they began to partake in more human ’activities’ after their sides agreed to leave them alone. They no longer had to choose sides. They have been on ’their side’ for about five years now, no word from Gabriel, not so much as a buzz coming from Beelzebub either. Becoming domestic was fairly easy for them. It was peaceful, it was HOME. 

Crowley began to softly hiss as his lover’s perfectly manicured nails softly graze against his scalp, on the verge of sleep. But fate had ruined that for him, had other plans for the both of them. A soft rasping of a knock came from the front door of the shop. At first, it could have been mistaken for the rain beating down on the wood but then another knock came, three times louder, more constant. 

Crowley quickly lifted himself from his place against his angel’s thigh, almost smacking his head on the book that he was holding as it was being closed. Aziraphale looks in the direction of the front door over his reading glasses, even though it couldn’t be seen from the backroom. 

”I wonder who that could be at such a late hour, ” Aziraphale whispered under his breath, moving to round the corner of the backroom, looking at the door as if it would burst into flame if he stared at it long enough, and if he was thinking about it, it probably would. 

”We’re most definitely closed!” He shouted from his hiding spot. He could see dark curly hair through the fogged window of the door, bouncing as the head that it was attached to looked around, almost frantically. 

”Mr. Phale? My name is Sherlock... I wish to speak to you about a very urgent and very private matter if I could just have a moment of your time? Could you let me in, please?” There was a long silence between the two of them before Sherlock spoke up once again. ”Is Mr. Anthony Crowley in there as well?” 

Crowley’s corporal form unexpectedly became tense, his glasses long since discarded on a nearby table. His true unearthly, amber eyes give him vulnerability and betray him by showing every emotion, mostly fear. 

”How did he know I was here, let alone who I am?” He whispered as he came up behind his lover, placing a soft hand against the small of his back, picking up his discarded sunglasses and perches them on his nose. 

Aziraphale wasn't sure how he should progress this situation, shoo away this strange man or hear what he has to say? The curiosity got the better of him and he began walking to the door. 

”What are you doing?” Crowley harshly murmurs, keeping his ground. ”He could be an assassin from heaven, or even hell! They're out to finish us. I just know it! Angel, don't you dare open that -” 

Cold air rushes into the bookshop as the Angel opens the door, chilling the demon to the core. 

_ Blasted angel! Why does he never listen?! _

Sherlock widely grins at the angel. The simple action threw the angel off a bit since it mirrored Crowley’s own. 

”Hello, Papa.” Sherlock said, his grin becoming wider as Crowley struggles to form words, sputtering intangible syllables, neither of them noticing the angel’s face becoming pale as his vision begins to blur into darkness as he collapses to the waiting ground. 


	2. Anthem of the Angels

”Angel, Angel! Wake up!” Aziraphale could vaguely hear his lover calling for him, feeling a sting across his cheek. ”Aah -Fuuu - mmm.” He shouts, quickly becoming vertical with wide eyes, coming face to face with blueish-green eyes that mirrored his own. ”H - Who are you and why did you call me that? How do you have my eyes and Crowley’s smile? How did you know he was here with me?”

”Elementry, my dear Aziraphale.” Sherlock said, becoming erect from his squatting position in front of the angel, Crowley remained to squat behind his angel. ”I know a lot about both of you. What you are, _who_ you are. what you’ve been up to on your unsupervised free time..”

”Yeah, No. That's not disturbing at all.” Crowley’s tone was clearly sarcastic. 

“... Just completely.” Aziraphale said, utterly mortified.

”You’re some kind of creep that gets his rocks off by watching other people, am I right? I’m not even that sick and I’m forged from hell! Creep.” Crowley becomes erect, measuring up the new male's height, even though he quickly realized they were evenly matched. 

”Voyeurism? Not my cup of tea, no.” Sherlock visually shuddered. “I only have one question. Has the archangel Gabriel expended you a visit, Aziraphale?” 

”Gabriel? Why would he ‘visit’ he never once shown up for a ‘visit’ it has always been for -” Aziraphale paused, not wanting to give away too much information. ”What _are_ you? How do you know what we are?”

”Let’s just say that I'm human, for now and I can't give you that information. However, you,” Sherlock points to Crowley. ”Are a demon from hell, and you,” his juncture moves to Aziraphale. ”Are an angel of the lord, no?” 

”Ding ding ding, ” Crowley’s voice annoyingly echoes through the bookshop. ”But, once again, how do you know this!” The demon grabs Sherlock by the lapels of his jacket, pushing him against the nearest bookshelf, numerous books fall around them as Aziraphale silently mourns the loss of his precious volumes and first editions. 

Aziraphale slowly became erect, brushing off the invisible dust from the seat of his suit. ”Well, not anymore. We no longer - claim our respected sides. We only have our side now. What is it that you precisely want, Sherlock?” 

”I just want a straight answer. Has Gabriel come to see you?”

Aziraphale slowly shakes his head. ”No, and I don't think he will anytime soon.” 

”If he does, there will be hellfire waiting for him.” Crowley sneered, pushing Sherlock against the shelves once more, dislodging a few additional books before letting the male go. 

”Will you **_please_** stop that! You're ruining the books.” Aziraphale fussed, wiggling his shoulders in annoyance as Sherlock and Crowley share a knowing glance.

”Is he always this fussy?” Sherlock asked with a snort. 

”Eh - mostly.” Crowley replied with a nonchalant shrug. 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes with a tut, wiggling his shoulders with annoyance once again, but it was almost fond. ”Why is Gabriel’s visit so important to you?” 

”Ah! Well, I can't tell you that either. I can and I _will_ explain everything once he does come to visit. Here, you can reach me here.” Sherlock held out a piece of paper with a address written on it. ”Baker St, Mr, Phale. If I am not there, you can leave a message with my - colleague, Mr. John Watson. You both have a lot of similarities, Aziraphale. He's quite fussy.” 

Crowley barked out a laugh that sounded like a flock of ducks, Aziraphale’s face flushes down to his neck from the humiliation. 

”I’ll stop by again soon if I don't hear from you. Good day.” Sherlock walks out the door, closing it behind him. 

”Mind how you go.” Aziraphale said under his breath, trying to wrap his mind around what conspired in the middle of his bookshop... What a strange man. 


	3. Ashes Of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Chapter Warning: Smut***
> 
> It's not overly detailed or vulgar.

Six weeks passed since that strange man, Sherlock, visited the bookshop. In those six weeks neither Aziraphale nor Crowley had heard from Sherlock or Gabriel. Even though they were back to their normal routine, it didn't put the angel’s mind at ease. Was there something bigger than the war coming? Was it more than just the earth that will be destroyed, perhaps the galaxy and it’s entirety? 

”I know that face, ” Crowley whispers in his angel’s ear, wrapping his arm around broad shoulders from behind, leaning over his sitting form. Aziraphale could feel the demon’s warm breath against his neck. ”You're overthinking this. You always do.” 

”Am not,” Aziraphale’s tone is almost childish as he leans into his demon’s embrace. He could feel Crowley pouting at him and in all honesty, it made him feel guilty. ”Okay, Okay! Perhaps a tad bit. But I can't help it! Everything about that night didn’t make sense! Such a strange man, you know.” He huffed through his nose, subconsciously turning his head in a huffing pout, exposing his pale neck. 

”Don’t think too much about it, Angel. It was probably nothing. Just random ramblings from a frail mind.” Crowley began to slowly place soft, open mouthed kisses to the exposed flesh, causing his angel to softly tremble under his demonic influence. “I have an idea to keep your mind busy, make you forget everything for awhile.” He whispered against warm, damp flesh that was burning with arousal. 

“Mm, that would be nice.” Aziraphale groans through his divided lips, pressing into his demon’s warm lips, his eyes slowly closing. Crowley’s hand slithers down to his angel’s chest, pulling him closer. ”I have been rather busy with the shop as of late..” 

”Why don't you close early today, angel? It's not like you want customers.” Crowley whispered in his angel’s ear, gently heaving him to his feet by the lapels of his shirt, a slender arm slithers around a plump waist, roughly jerking him into an embrace, their bodies flush. ”Open your eyes.” 

Aziraphale complies, slowly opening them, his hazel gaze instantly landing on his demon’s lips. Crowley takes that as a welcome invitation and leans down, capturing his angel’s lips into a fierce kiss, erotic and lazy. The demon quickly reaches down and untucks his angel’s shirt, pulling it up as he slithers a warm hand underneath, seeking any type of physical contact. 

And thus, this is how Aziraphale ended up on his back, his exposed flesh in its entirety, pressed against the softness of his mattress as he lovingly gazes up at his demonic lover, watching as their bodies slowly move together. It was as if they were made for this, for this moment. 

In the short time that they have been ’free,’ so to speak, Aziraphale enjoyed trying new efforts. There were times he wouldn't even make one. Normally, he rather enjoyed having male anatomy, and other times he enjoyed the feminine aspects, and today was one of those days. Crowley didn't mind what effort his angel wanted when they made love, long as he could please his hedonist angel. In all honesty, he rather enjoyed this effort. It took less preparation, it gets slippery when wet, and most of all, he can make his angel cum numerous times in one night. 

”Angel, I don't think -” Crowley groans, lazily rolling his hips in an unhurried pace, resting his forehead against his angel’s shoulder. 

”It’s alright, my love. Let go, ” Aziraphale whispered against his demon’s shoulder, lifting his hips, matching each sluggish movement. ”Please. I'm hardly going to break.” 

It was as if those simple words from his angel caused something inside of Crowley to break, his pace quickens, becomes rough and erotic, messy as he leans back and wraps his hands around Aziraphale’s plump hips, gripping hard enough to bruise a normal human. His angel jerks with each aggressive maneuver, arms wrapping around his demon's back. 

”Oh Fuck, Angel I'm going to -” Crowley lets a loud howl escape his throat once his angel's perfectly manicured nails dig into the flesh of his exposed back, leaving ruthless abrasions. One, two, three more turbulent motions. ”FUCK!” Aziraphale shouts, feeling his demon’s length twitch as it empties inside of him, his effort reciprocating as it tightens around Crowley’s soaked length. ”Angel, that was -” 

”Disgusting.” A familiar voice comes from the end of the bed. 

”Aziraphale, if that who that’s who I think it is, I'm going to kill him.” Crowley said, setting his jaw as he roughly plunges in one last time as he was becoming soft, causing his angel to involuntarily cry out. 

Aziraphale slowly peeks around his demon’s shoulder, a childish expression across his countenance, almost as if he was being caught by a parent, his eyebrows nearly in his hairline as his hazel eyes meet with violet one's. ”Um, Crowley, don't do anything too rash now.” his hands tightly grip his demon’s upper arms.

”You're bloody lucky that I'm at a disadvantage here, Gabriel. Enjoy the show? What. Do. You. Want, you prat.”

The archangel fucking Gabriel wasn't a complete arse, no matter what the traitors thought. ”I will state my business after you both put some clothes on. I’ll wait downstairs.” Gabriel quickly walks out the door and rushes down the steps. 

”What could he possibly want?” Crowley grumbled, pushing off the bed to a prone position, pulling his angel along with him and into an embrace. 

”I’m not sure I want to know, ” Aziraphale easily welcomes the gesture. ”But it would seem we’re about to find out.”

* * *

Twenty minutes later and two miracles later, Aziraphale and Crowley rejoin the archangel downstairs. 

Gabriel had his back to them, running his figure tips over the books as he slowly passed a large shelf. 

”Alright. What do you want Gabriel?” Crowley sneered, hissing softly. ”You have five minutes.”

  
”There’s not going to be another war, is there? How far will it reach this time, the solar system.. The galaxy?” Aziraphale asked, sitting on the edge on one of the many sofas.

”War? No there isn't another war. You both already ruined that. No. I'm here to deliver a message from the almighty herself.” 

”Four.” Crowley said, looking down at his watch. ”What’s the bloody message?” patience wasn't the demon’s strong suit, far from it.   
  


Gabriel cleared his throat and nodded, clasping his hands behind his back. ”Principality Aziraphale, Guardian of the Eastern gate of Eden, You are expecting.” 

”Expecting? Expecting what?” Aziraphale asked, a brow raised as he gawks at the archangel for answers.   
  


”A child, Aziraphale, a son.” Gabriel smiles even though it was more of a sneer. ”You will deliver in three months. Angel biology is different from humans.” He was about to reach for the angel to place a simple pat of congratulations on his shoulder when Aziraphale reaches up and grabs his wrist, twisting his arm behind his back as he pushes the archangel into the nearest wall.   
  


”Unhand me! I'm only the messenger, ’Ziraphale! It is her will, her blessing! It's not my fault you've been _fraternizing!”_

”I believe the word you're looking for is fornicating, Gabriel.” Aziraphale’s mumbled breathlessly. ”No, you're right. It's not your fault, ” his grip tightens around the archangel’s wrist, eliciting a howl of pain from the archangel. ”And you know what, ” he glances at his now pale demon. ”I wouldn't change a thing, I’d do it all over again.”   
  



	4. My Escape

Another day spent alone in the bookshop, another tune being hummed even though it was coming from the demon instead. The shop was of course still open for the day, although, not many customers decided they wanted a book that particular day. 

Aziraphale looks up from his book, standing next to one of the bookshelves in the back, once he realized Crowley was humming, bloody humming! That... Doesn't happen often, if at all. It had been at least three centuries since the angel heard his demon  hum . 

it wasn't unpleasant in the least, more welcome than anything, relaxing the angel instantly as a wide grin spreads across his lips, eyes closing as he listens. Crowley surveyed his angel’s characteristics as he continues to hum, moving closer to wrap his arms around a substantial waist, his angel’s fingers tangle in his vermilion hair as he listened with closed eyes. ”What is it, Crowley? I think I've heard this before..” it seemed familiar, yet so foreign as the demon persists, his hums changing into words. 

_There's so much love in you're smile when I look at your face and I'm here to stay.You're my first and my last loving and you're my escape. So tell me you'll be right here with me hearing your voice is like hearing an angel sing through the good and bad and all in between you're the one I want and the one I need._

Crowley began to sing the lyrics, becoming slightly dramatic as he continues, softly swaying them from side to side. 

_ After all that we've been through you are still by my side and I'm grateful you're there and I, I love you _

_ You're my best friend and I want you to know I care. _

_ So this is how we planned it knowing we won't be alone _

_and this is how it's supposed to be when you knew it all along._

Crowley reaches up to thumb away his angel's tears. ”Oh my, when did that happen?” Aziraphale welcomes the touch, gently leaning into it. Throughout the passing weeks since Gabriel’s visit, the angel’s emotions have been fluctuating like a revolving door. One minute he would be happy and content, the next he would be angry, sometimes even sad, miserable. It seems the latter won out today. ”Dance with me, Angel.” Crowley wraps his arms around his angel’s midsection once again, pulling him closer as the song began to play from somewhere in the shop, From where? The angel wasn't certain. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere, echoing through the shop as they began to swivel in their area of the bookshop. 

Aziraphale was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear the bell above the door ring out, didn't realize the two men staring at them as they danced until he laid his head on Crowley’s shoulder, finally opening his eyes. ”Oh for heaven’s sake!” He was startled, to say the least, leaping in place, the back of his head making contact with his demon’s chin as he tried to pull away. Crowley held him in place, following his angel’s gaze. ”You!” He hissed, pulling his angel flush against him protectively. ”I see you've brought company this time. What do you want now? Can't we ever have privacy, angel?” 

”This them then?” The new male spoke up as Sherlock nodded, eyeing the celestial couple before holding out a hand for Aziraphale to shake. ”John Watson.” he spoke with a smile that reached his eyes. ” It's marvelous to meet both of you. Sherlock has told me so much about you.” 

Azirpahle’s eyes become wide as his demon says, ”He did what now? You know what we are too? Is this the bloody ’get to know the celestials’? This isn't a game show week for hell’s sake.” 

”Forgive Crowley, a lot has happened in the last month. He can be a bit tetchy.” Aziraphale said, finally reaching out to shake the man’s hand. 

John places his hand at his side once more, looking over to his colleague. ”The red one reminds me a lot of you.” He laughs as Sherlock began to sputter. ”Ah, well - you know.” 

Aziraphale raised a brow, glaring at the both of them, instantly noticing the parallels. Both couples having humorous likenesses, Sherlock resembling both the angel and demon. Azirpahle’s eyes, his tight curls. Crowley’s mannerisms, his smile. ”Oh. OH! H- How could I be so stupid!” Aziraphale’s eyes become wide, noticing how everyone was now looking at him, finally realizing he said that aloud. 

”I've been saying that for centuries, Angel.” Crowley teased, still not realizing what his angel has discovered as both Sherlock and John gave the angel a knowing glance. In that moment, Aziraphale observed three things. Sherlock is gayer than a tree full of monkeys on nitrous oxide, (Like his papa) he is in a relationship with Mr. Watson, and most importantly, he is their  _son_ . ”How is this possible?” Aziraphale subconsciously places a hand over his abdomen, glaring at Sherlock. ”What was that, angel? Did I miss something?” Crowley asked, looking between the three men. ”I never did catch your sir name, Mr. Sherlock. John gave his but you never did.” Aziraphale ignored his demon, keeping his eyes on Sherlock. 

”Ah well, it’s - um - Holmes.” John smacks Sherlock in the shoulder, causing him to flinch. ”Alright, Alright!” Sherlock sighs, rubbing the back of his neck, keeping his eyes to the ground until he finally looks at the two celestial's, capturing a glance at John before he continues. ”My sir name is Holmes, however, I was adopted at a young age by Siger Holmes and Violet Rutherford... My birth name is..” Sherlock lets out a shaky breath, looking to John for reassurance. John grabs Sherlock's hand, giving it a soft squeeze. ”My birth name is William Sherlock Scott -” Another pause, releasing a shaky breath as his grip tightens around John’s hand, glaring daggers at the wood floor. ”- Crowley - Phale.” 

Two things happened at once, Crowley quickly became a lump at his angel’s feet as he lost consciousness, Aziraphale places a hand to cover his mouth, not even realizing the Crowley shaped lump by his feet. ”That's impossible!” He said breathlessly. 

John watched with slight amusement as Crowley slumped to the ground. ”Good lord! Is he alright?” 

”Hm. What?” Aziraphale follows John’s gaze. ”Oh for heaven's sake, Crowley!” He reaches down to help the demon lump from the floor, a soft hand stops him, resting on his shoulder. 

”Here, let me. I'm a doctor and you really shouldn't be lifting. I’ll give him a look over while you and Sherlock talk. Is that alright?” the angel nods, releasing his demon into John’s care. ”Just don't have a row in the middle of an  _open_ bookshop.” John glances at Sherlock before easily lifting the taller and slimmer man over his shoulders, moving him to a sofa. 

Aziraphale watched John walk away, to anyone else it would seem he was only following his demon. But Sherlock knew otherwise. ”He’s quite handsome, isn't he?” He asked his biological papa, both still watching John. ”Hm? Crowley? Of course, he is.” 

”No, I meant John. But I suppose da - Crowley is also devilishly handsome.” Sherlock gave the angel a cheeky smile, barking out the same laugh as his father, a flock of ducks. 

”I suppose you would think so. You’re a perfect blend of the both of us.” Aziraphale was in awe as he takes a few steps closer, lifting his hand to place his palm against the man’s cheek. ”I have so many questions..” He said breathlessly as he looks into the hazel eyes that reflected his own. ”You have his lips and smile. And you have my nose, eyes, and curls... How is this possible? How are you here, ” Aziraphale places a hand over his middle. ”And here all at once?” 

”Yeea, ” Sherlock scrunches up his nose that reflected the angel’s own. Is that really what he looked like when did the same? ”That’s where things get complicated. Tea?” 


	5. Heaven Knows

Aziraphale closed the bookshop while Crowley rested a near-death nap. Granted, near-death was an overstatement even though John thought the demon did indeed pass into oblivion as he slept. Crowley never needed to breathe, even in a corporeal form, and so he didn't when he rested. 

John Watson would never be cleaver as his colleague Sherlock, but he wasn't naive; He could understand things even though he couldn't always comprehend them, and the lack of the demon’s breathing gave him pause as he poked the pale cheek of the sleeping demon. 

”Is he... Alive? Sherlock does this in his sleep, ” John pulled away, glancing at the angel. ”Scared me half to death, he did.”

”Greg was there, shaking me awake and yelling something about ducks. I think it was something about ducks. Yes! Ducks and ears.” Sherlock paused, replaying the memory. It was clear as the night it happened. ”He was so furious that he advised John to call a duck next time since they have ears.” 

”Ah - Well, ” Only the Almighty knows what the angel was about to say since it was lost by a demon quickly setting up yelling, ”Ha! I told you, angel! Ducks do have ears!” as Aziraphale nearly leaps out of his chair with a shout, catching himself on the edge of his desk. ” Heaven's sake, Crowley!” the angel places a hand over his racing, earthly heart. ”How long have you been awake?” 

”Oh, I've been awake for a while now. Thought I'd get a real nap in before the day's out.” Crowley said, laying down with his hands laced behind his head. 

Aziraphale let an exasperated sigh escape, placing his head in the palm of his head, elbow resting on the edge of his desk. 

”Are they always like this?” John asked, amusement clear in his voice as he looks between the celestial pair. 

”I wouldn’t know.” Sherlock peaks at Aziraphale and then to Crowley from behind his teacup. 

John places a hand on his colleague's shoulder as in a silent apology, softly squeezing. 

”You said that you were put up for adoption, correct?” Crowley pulls his glasses down, looking at Sherlock from over the circular rims. 

”You -  _snake_ .” Aziraphale huffed out a laugh, shaking his head as he leans back in his desk chair. ”You didn't faint, did you?” 

”I prefer the term vertically challenged, ” Crowley’s amber eyes never leave Sherlock as he spoke to his angel. ”Answer me, boy. That's what you said, correct?” 

”Wait just a minute! I'm not a -” Sherlock’s words were quickly suppressed by a sharp hiss, one of warning. Crowley wasn't sure why humans complied about parenting. It seemed fairly easy to him. 

”I don't want to hear another word from you unless it's a yes or no.” Crowley placed his glasses on the bridge of his nose, still keeping his piercing gaze on his son. ”Now, I can't seem to fathom the reason why we would have done something so - vile. That’s... Something you don’t do to a child. Do you know the reason why we did such an awful thing?” 

Sherlock nods, glancing at Aziraphale, keeping his gaze there as he spoke. ”Don’t trust the Archangel Gabriel, Pa - Aziraphale.” 

A snort coming from the demon caused Aziraphale to break eye contact with Sherlock, turning his head as he glances anywhere and everywhere. His book collection to his left seemed to be the most interesting thing in the room at the moment. Trusting Gabriel wasn't something neither of them did, in the past, and not now. But hearing it coming from someone else, someone that - might be human. Oh - oh no. 

Aziraphale’s eyes become wide, quickly turning his head towards the ’assumed’ human; his features immediately soften as a hand reaches for his abdomen. He and his spouse would have to raise this child only to watch him perish in the end. Tears began to form in his eyes, stinging them as he tries to rapidly blink them away. 

”I’ve been trying to tell him that!” Crowley’s voice brought the angel out of his horrible, tragic thoughts; he blinks away the rest of the unshed tears and snuffed the pain that his heart was inflicting. 

”Yes, well - you really shouldn't trust him. He’s - He has a lot to do with my upbringing.” Sherlock sat his teacup on the table, pushing it away, suddenly in the mood for something stronger. ”Do you keep any brandy on hand, Aziraphale?” He reaches into his suit jacket, pulling out a metal cigarette case, and places one between his teeth, about to light it. 

Crowley has never seen his angel move so quickly; he watched as a white blur passes by him, standing in front of his son, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and breaks it in half before handing it back to Sherlock. 

”Not in my shop, you won't. It’ll damage the books. Step outside if you don't mind. However, I will gladly go find the bottle of brandy for you.” 

Aziraphale was almost to the door when John called out for him. ”Wait, Aziraphale. I’ll go with you.” He quickly fell in behind, motioning for him to lead the way. The bookshop was a maze to him, getting lost without the angel’s guidance was a higher possibility than he preferred. 

Silence quickly fell between the ’human’ and the demon as they waited for their respected counterparts to rejoin them. After five minutes of silence, Crowley couldn't take it any longer; He takes the initiative. 

”So what are you then? Angel, Demon, human, aardvark?”

Sherlock raised a brow, not entirely certain how or why he would be an aardvark, but Aziraphale’s huff of a laugh coming from behind him as he walked into the room, caused him to ’assume’ it was an inside joke between his parents. ”Ah - No, not an aardvark. Not any of them. I suppose I'm something entirely new?” truth be told, Sherlock never gave it much thought; he aged slower than humans, even though he could catch the flu and bleed just like the humans.

”Something new?” Crowley drawled, glancing at Sherlock over his dark-rimmed glasses. ”What in the nine circles of hell are you going on about? ’Something New,’ obviously.”

”He has a higher IQ than most humans, One hundred ninety to be exact.” John walks around the angel’s desk, accommodating the edge of it. ”He can become ill and bleed like humans...” John trails off, almost afraid to finish the sentence, remembering the first time he found Sherlock ’presumingly’ dead. It nearly killed him. He couldn't lose Sherlock, not like that. ”But he cannot be killed.” 

”Couldn’t he die from a human illness?” Aziraphale asked, pushing John from his desk with a shove. ”If he can become ill, he could catch something life-threatening, correct?” 

John caught himself and moved to sit next to the demon, causing him to softly hiss before he quickly leaped up with a yelp. With nowhere else to sit, he plops himself in Sherlock’s lap. ”I’m not sure. He's fallen from a rooftop, Shot a few times, and was even beheaded once. It seems that he just... Comes back.” being a man of science, John didn't know how else to explain it. 

”This is all well and good, ” Sherlock began, wrapping his arms around John. ”However, I'm not here about me. Well, I am in a sense.” 

Aziraphale hands Sherlock the glass of brandy that he was guaranteed and moved to sit next to his demon. Crowley grabbed his arm and guided his angel down to his lap, wrapping an arm protectively around his midsection. ”Don’t be so cryptic, will ya?” 

Sherlock drinks the portion in one gulp, handing the glass to John. ”Right. Aziraphale isn't carrying me. Well, not for another seven years. No, that's my brother Mycroft.” He moves his attention to Aziraphale. ”Why do you think I allowed you to touch my cheek? It would have caused a paradox if it were me in there. Mycroft was never put up for adoption, made a name for himself, and became a government official. We found each other years later, in my late twenties, after he searched for me. I - never knew I had a brother, let alone two celestial parents. At first, I didn't believe what Mycroft was telling me. Angels and Demons? It all sounded like he was a Biblical loon.”

”If we kept him, what made us put you up for adoption?we wouldn’t do that unless there was a good reason. I'm not even sure we would have done such a thing, even then.” Crowley kept his hand over his angel’s midsection, noticing Aziraphale’s distress. He was internally over the moon. Not one, but two boys? He never thought this was possible, even though it was something he’s secretly wanted for centuries. 

”The Archangel Gabriel. Mycroft was almost eight years of age when Gabriel took me from my bed as a newborn, tried to use me to bring upon another war between heaven and hell. He failed and deemed me useless. Instead of returning me to you, he dropped me off at the Holmes household at eleven years.” Even though Sherlock didn't remember his time in heaven, he could still feel how evil Gabriel was to him. He always thought angels were created to be compassionate, understanding, loving, and helping ethereal beings. Gabriel used Sherlock for his gain, that alone should cause him to fall. 

Aziraphale’s face paled considerably, staring at the wall in front of him. How could Gabriel commit such a terrible act of treason? He, himself said this being living inside of him was God's will, her blessing. Perhaps she only meant the one and Sherlock wasn't her will. 

Crowley quickly stood, seething with wrath as a loud hiss escapes. Luckily, Aziraphale caught himself from the sudden movement and righted himself, tugging down his waistcoat as if nothing happened. ”He would’t be that ssstupid.” 

”He would be for personal gain, ” Aziraphale said, still quite pale. 

”He’ll burn for thisss, Aziraphale. I’ll sssee to it myself!” Crowley stalked to the door, ready to take vengeance for something that hasn't even happened yet. 

”Crowley, wait! You can't. Gabriel doesn't even know about Sherlock at this time. You can't condemn an innocent soul.” Aziraphale follows quickly behind him, finally catching up to him, and grabs his wrist to turn him around. 

Crowley escapes his angel’s grasp and staggers back in disbelief. ”I can and I will! How can you defend him, Aziraphale? His soul is far from innocent. He tried to murder you by hellfire! He will steal  our son for something  she never wanted because  he wanted it. I won't allow him to continue this - this blasphemous behavior! The Almighty doesn't watch them closely enough and allows them to run around like bratty children! At the very least, Gabriel should fall for all of this!” 

”I couldn't agree more, my heart. However, that doesn't mean you should do this  now.”  feeling like they were being watched, Aziraphale glances behind him, seeing John peaking behind the doorframe, Sherlock peaking behind John. ”Perhaps we should continue this at a later date.” 

Crowley follows his angel’s gaze; his eyebrows reaching his hairline. ”Screw this!” the demon was seething with anger as he pushes open the shop door of the bookshop, scorching the wood with hellfire. 

”Crowley! Wait!” Aziraphale lunged at the door, hands on either side of the doorframe, pushing his upper half out of the shop as he glances around. It was too late, Crowley was already loping down the sidewalk, out of Aziraphale’s vision.

* * *

”Aziraphale wait.” Sherlock grabs his ethereal father’s upper arm, dragging him into the bookshop once again. ”Let him go. He’s right, in a sense. Gabriel needs to burn for what he will do. You know Crowley better than he knows himself. Do you think he will go through with his vengeance?” 

”I believe -” Aziraphale hesitates for a moment while the thoughts of his beloved going through with his plans of self-destruction. That’s what it was. There was no way Crowley could take on an Archangel by himself and live through the battle. ”I believe he needs our help. If he does plan on seizing Gabriel, then he will not survive the outcome. Not on his own. We need to find him, and quick.” The angel doesn't waste any time as he makes his way to the front door of the shop once again. 

”Wait. There is one more thing you need to know, Aziraphale.” Sherlock takes two long strides, catching up with the ethereal. 

”What is it, Sherlock? We don't have time to waste. We need to find him.” Aziraphale was exasperated at this point, turning to face his son. 

”I agree, however, just listen to me for a moment.” Sherlock lets a long breath escape through his parted lips. ”Gabriel didn't just abduct me -” Apparently, reluctance runs in the family. 

”Well? What is it? We don't have the time for this!” Knowing he would have two wonderful boys with his beloved demon was enough he needed to know about the future. Nothing else mattered. 

”That's not the only reason I asked you not to trust Gabriel. After Mycroft found me, I was finally able to meet the two of you. Two years after that, you - Crowley, Mycroft, and I watch you fall, Aziraphale. It was the first and only day I've seen Crowley cry. The only day he was so angry. You did nothing but love us, love your family. However, Gabriel didn't see it that way. He explicitly expressed his feelings towards Mycroft and me before he caused you to fall. He said that we were a sin, an abomination.”

Aziraphale gawks at the man in front of him, face becoming pale. Perhaps it was the information that Sherlock just relayed to him, or maybe it was the fact his demon was right. Gabriel was left unsupervised for far too long and gained a superiority complex. Well, at the very least, boosted it considerably. ”We’ll speak about this at a later date, Sherlock. Now, are you and John going to join me? Your help would be greatly appreciated.” 

Sherlock looks over his shoulder, taking in the sight of a distressed, nodding John. ”It seems we are.” 

”I have only one question of importance. Does Gabriel plan to do anything, anything at all in the very near feature? It the next two years?” 

”No, I don't think he does. Why do you ask, Papa?” Papa? Papa. The angel doesn't correct the man. No, it feels too right to correct him. Sherlock didn't even realize it slipped. 

”Then we should find Crowley and talk sense into him before he makes a serious mistake.” Aziraphale quickly runs out of the bookshop, Sherlock and John follow in line right behind him. 


End file.
